


You Say Incredible, I Say Inevitable

by TheVampireLucinda



Series: Pair of Aces; Two of a Kind [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: But just a little, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Humiliation, Lots of Touching, M/M, Okada's Shorts, Persistence, Rival Relationship, Wrestling, almost blow job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 13:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18591808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVampireLucinda/pseuds/TheVampireLucinda
Summary: The Ace and the Rainmaker share a moment before their New Year's Dash match. Okada's shorts are involved because of course they are.





	You Say Incredible, I Say Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: My TanaMuse and I have agreed on a shared thirst for ShortsOkada. So...this is the result. Somehow, it managed to get a little sappy at times?

The moment Okada saw that he would be tagging with Tanahashi, he knew that he and the Ace would share more than mere words this time.

“Personally, I prefer Okada in shorts,” the new IWGP Heavyweight Champion had declared in an interview a few days before Wrestle Kingdom 13, earning an embarrassed glare from the not-far-off Rainmaker. Okada had already decided on wearing shorts in his match against Jay White...but he'd never expected people to get so damn _excited_ about it.

From fans to his fellow wrestlers, Kazuchika couldn't get over just how much people loved the sight of his bare legs.

Or...maybe it was everything that the golden trunks represented?

Either way, it was something he didn't have much time to ponder on, because the moment he'd changed into his gear, his new tag-team partner came bursting into the room like a small hurricane.

“I'm so happy you're wearing them again!” Tana exclaimed with a bright smile—a smile that had only increased in wattage since his victory over Kenny Omega and reclamation of the IWGP Heavyweight Championship.

“I meant to tell you last night,” the Ace continued, not giving Okada a chance to respond as he set his stuff down on a bench and combed his fingers through long, half-reddened hair. “But everything was so hectic! I passed out in a dead sleep the moment I finished showering...”

Tanahashi's voice trailed off slowly as his brain caught up to his excitement. He stopped, stood up straight and looked Okada directly in the eyes, suddenly serious.

“I'm sorry about Jay,” he said softly. “That kid's a little _prick_ , and he _cheats_ , but I know that we can take him out together.”

Kazu wasn't sure if he felt touched or insulted by the Ace's words, and decided to settle on indifferent. He offered the older man a shrug and turned back to the locker, pulling out his golden jacket.

“Eh, it's no big deal. I let my guard down around him, again... It's my fault. I know better for next time.”

He nodded towards the shining golden title that sat on top of the Ace's bag. “Congratulations to you, though. Well-deserved.”

Tanahashi smiled, but shook his head. “I was only able to win because of the love and energy everyone was giving to me.” He tilted his head to the side, a fond look in his eyes as he took in the young Rainmaker's profile.

“It's yours next, probably,” he remarked vaguely, causing Okada to turn to him with a raised eyebrow. “I mean, if you ever manage to beat Jay.”

“You know, Tanahashi-san, you may not be as bad as I once thought you were. But you're still out of your damn mind if you think I'll ever lose to that piece of shit again.”

Hiroshi full-on laughed at that, brimming with mirth. “Oh, no; I'm much, much worse than you can imagine. Sorry, you're stuck with me now, Princeling.”

The Rainmaker couldn't help but smile at that; and the dark mood that threatened to cloud his thoughts dissipated like so much vapor in the heat of Tanahashi's warmth.

He could angst about Jay later. He'd get his revenge, that was for certain.

 _Hell_ , he thought as he turned back to his locker, _I might even get some vengeance tonight_.

The Ace waited quietly, patiently, as the younger man sorted through his emotions. He knew very well that it might take some time to mentally recover from such a big loss...But he had faith in the young future-Ace.

Of course, _emotional support_ wasn't the only reason he'd come.

Between one moment and the next, Kazu found himself shrugging on his coat to being pressed chest-first against the lockers.

It would have been startling, had he not been in a long-term relationship with a man who shared more traits than he wanted to admit with the Ace of the Universe.

“We have a match soon, you know,” Okada sighed in his most deadpan voice, though his heart was racing in his chest. There had been many complicated emotions between himself and the Ace, especially since time, circumstance, and possibly even Fate had deigned to bring them together.

Without the influences of Gedo, and even Shinsuke, Okada realized that he and Tanahashi had much more in common that he'd originally wanted to believe.

Sometimes he wondered what his life would have looked like if Tana had sunk his claws in him, instead of Nakamura.

Lately, though, there was a big terrifying _feeling_ growing between them, something that had blossomed in the midst of so much anger, and hatred, and rivalry.

It was almost... _friendship,_ as improbable as that was.

In fact, it was almost...

Certainly, there was _desire_ ; and Tana made it clear from the beginning that he wanted to truly have Kazuchika Okada...His body, at least, if not his heart.

But he definitely wanted his heart, too.

 _Love_?

So far, the Rainmaker had been able to resist the pull between them, but it was proving to be more and more difficult to fight with each passing interaction.

Somewhere between _literally running away_ from the older man, and outright ignoring his entire existence, the tides had shifted.

Against his will, a low groan escaped Okada's lips as he felt Tanahashi's hand slide down the bare skin of his inner thighs, familiar, blunt fingers toying with the hem of his trunks.

“So, you really were listening to me, huh?” Hiroshi teased, pleased to find that the younger man wasn't resisting at all as he pressed against him.

“Don't be so arrogant,” Kazu tried to scold, although his voice wavered a little. “I didn't change for you...”

“Ah, I see.”

Okada felt Tanahashi take a step back; and when he turned around, the Ace was on his knees looking up at him. His heart stuttered in his chest at the look in the older man's eyes.

Despite their current positions, there was nothing submissive at all in Tana's posture; if anything, he looked ready to eat Okada alive.

“No wonder Nakamura couldn't stop dreaming about you,” Okada quipped, leaning back against the cool lockers. “You look great like this.”

“So rude,” Tana said with a frown, leaning forward until his face was only a few centimeters away from Okada's legs.

“May I have a taste?” he asked quietly, and the Rainmaker felt all the blood in his head rush to his quickly-swelling cock.

“T-Taste?!”

Tanahashi leaned forward and pressed his face against Okada's legs, licking and sucking at the smooth, exposed skin. Kazuchika felt his knees buckle at the strange sensation as thought and will abandoned him, as he was overcome with the desire to have that hot, wet mouth all over him, claiming him piece by piece.

The IWGP Heavyweight Champion maneuvered their bodies carefully until Okada was sitting on a nearby bench, legs splayed wide as Tana pushed them further and further open. He moaned again, face red, as the older man's mouth brushed against his still-clothed cock.

“This is...too...lewd...!” Okada protested, fingers tangling in Hiroshi's long hair. He could actually _feel_ the wicked smile against his skin before Tana bit him hard on the upper thigh, right near his groin. “Pervert!”

If this kept up, Okada realized suddenly, there would be an obvious, mouth-shaped bruise right there for everyone to see...

But Tanahashi wasn't _completely_ reckless, and pulled back after placing two small kisses on the inner part of Okada's legs.

“We'll finish later, if you want,” he promised, licking his lips and savoring the sweet, salty taste of Okada's skin. His cock throbbed as he watched Okada, face bright red, attempt to adjust his shorts by pulling them down. During the match, it was almost a guarantee that they would ride up his legs and bunch around his crotch and the plump curve of his ass.

'It's been too long,' Tana thought, shaking his head at the erotic images that had come unbidden to his mind. The whole months-long feud with Kenny and training for their match had taken up so much of his time that he really hadn't had a chance to...

The Ace shook himself. “Ready to go?” he asked sweetly, earning another venomous glare from Okada that quickly melted into something much softer and open.

'It's getting serious, isn't it?'

Tanahashi offered his hand, which Okada utterly ignored, and together they walked out to the ring with a thoroughly confused Yoshi-Hashi, who for the life of him couldn't figure out the meaning behind the former enemies quiet, matching smiles.

 


End file.
